


Anatomical Position

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: مائده
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 2





	Anatomical Position

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: مائده

> -Louis Bottom.

با شنیدن اسمش از زبان استاد از جاش بلند میشه و به سمت میز میره، سرش پایینه و گوشه ی لباسش توی دست هاشه، میدونه خراب کرده و حالا از شدت استرس، لایه ای از عرق روی پوستش نشسته.

"این چیه تاملینسون؟" لب هاش رو گاز میگیره و به برگه ای جلوی چشم هاش روی میز قرار میگیره نگاه میکنه، برگه ای که فقط مشخصات و دو

سه تا سوال بیشتر از صفحه ی اولش پر نشده. "این دقیقا چیه که تو به من تحویل دادی؟"

پسر در حالی که دست هاش میلرزه، اون هارو به سمت برگه میبره و با دیدن اون F بزرگی که توی قسمت مشخص شده نوشته شده، دندون هاش رو بیشتر به لب هاش فشار میده.

"این وضعیت اصلا برای من قابل قبول نیست، یه فکری به حال این نمره ی افتضاح بکن؛وگرنه مجبور میشم از کلاس اخراجت کنم و این علی رغم میل باطنیمه."

لویی آروم سرش رو تکون میده و صدای هری دوباره توی گوشش میپیچه.

"سرت رو بیار بالا."

لویی سرش رو بالا میاره و عینکش رو با انگشت روی تیغه ی بینی اش جا به جا میکنه.

"اینجا دانشگاهه لویی، دانشگاه، باید یاد بگیری درست درس بخونی، باید یاد بگیری دو هفته غیبت نکنی تا درس مهمی مثل آناتومی رو F بگیری، مفهومه؟"

"بله استاد."

"بفرمایید."

لویی همچنان دستپاچه در حالی که برگه رو به سینه اش چسبونده برمیگرده و سرجاش میشینه، به این فکر میکنه که 'بفرمایید' گفتن هری، با چنین لحن عصبی و شاکی ای بدتر از بی ادبانه صحبت کردن باهاشه.

برگه ی نیمه خالی تو دست هاش رو یک راست بین صفحات کتابش میذاره و بعد خیلی آروم به هری نگاه میکنه، مرد بلند قدی که بسیار جدی و خشکه و طرز درس دادنش برای لویی قابل پرستش؛ توی این دو هفته هرچقدر لویی سعی کرده خودش رو به درس برسونه نتونسته و حالا شرمنده است، بابت نمره اش و بابت نبودنش و اینکه نتونسته طوری که باید درس بخونه.

با شنیدن صدای 'خسته نباشید' استاد مثل بقیه ی دانشجو ها از کلاس خارج میشه و پشت در می ایسته، منتظر میمونه تا آقای استایلز از کلاس خارج بشه؛ نمیدونه میخواد بهش چی بگه ولی میدونه که نمیتونه لااقل بدون عذرخواهی از محوطه ی دانشگاه خارج بشه و به سمت خونه اش بره.

هری وسایلش رو جمع میکنه و از در خارج میشه، هنوز کاملا از کلاس خارج نشده که ناگهان با چیزی برخورد میکنه، وسایلش روی زمین میریزه؛ نگاه به رو به روش میندازه و لویی رو میبینه، پسر ریز نقش روی زمین افتاده و کیفش روی زمینه.

لویی دستپاچه از جاش بلند میشه و سریعا جلوی هری زانو میزنه و وسایل مرد رو توی دست هاش میگیره.

"تاملینسون..."

"ب— ببخشید. من— من نمیخواستم."

پسر از جاش بلند میشه و کیف مرد رو به دستش میده، هری لبخندی مصنوعی تحویل پسر میده و کیف رو از دستش میگیره؛ با دیدن چند قطره ی اشک خشک شده روی صورتش لبخندش از بین میره و جاش اخم کوچیکی میاد. دست هری ناخودآگاه روی شونه ی پسر میشینه؛ اتفاقی نیوفتاده که لویی به خاطرش شرمنده باشه.

"نیازی به عذرخواهی نیست تاملینسون." قطره ی اشکی از قسمت داخلی چشم راست لویی بیرون میاد و راهش رو کج میکنه و از کنار بینیش رد میشه.

"من بابت نمره ها معذرت میخوام آقا، بابت نبودنم هم همینطور، کسی نبود تا از مادرم نگهداری کنه؛ نتونستم خودم رو برسونم."

"لویی؟ چرا عذر خواهی میکنی؟ مشکلی نیست." هری میگه و لویی عینکش رو برمیداره، قطره ی اشک رو از روی گونه اش پاک میکنه.

هری در حالی که دستش همچنان روی شونه ی لوییه، فاصله ی بین صورت هاشون رو کم میکنه و مقداری خم میشه.

لویی زیر لب، به میزان صدایی که هری بشنوه میگه:

"مادرم مریض بود، مجبور بودم توی بیمارستان بمونم و ازش مراقبت کنم."

"نتونستی درس بخونی، میفهمم، باشه مشکلی نداره؛ نیازی به کلاس خصوصی داری؟ میتونیم بعد از اتمام کلاس هات توی

یکی از کلاس های خالی انجامش بدیم." هری با دیدن برق کوچیکی توی چشم های لویی، لبخند محوی میزنه و بعد صاف می ایسته و دستش رو از رو شونه ی پسر

برمیداره.

"شما— شما اینکارو برای من انجام میدید؟ خدای من، خیلی ممنونم ازتون آقای استایلز." "از فردا، یک ساعت بعد از اتمام کلاس هات رو برای جلسات خصوصی خالی نگهدار."

لویی خیلی آروم چند بار سرتکون میده و بعد هری رو میبینه که بعد از زمزمه ی کلمه ی "خدانگهدار" از بین جمعیت رد میشه و به سمت اتاق اساتید میره، پسر چند لحظه صبر میکنه و بعد به طرف کلاس ادبیات قدم بر میداره.

**********

جلوی در اتاق اساتید منتظر می ایسته تا آقای استایلز از اتاق بیرون بیاد، تمام اساتید یکی یکی از در خارج شدن ولی اون مرد هنوز بیرون نیومده.

لویی استرس داره، دست هاش عرق کردن و قطره ی درشتی از عرق از کنار شقیقه اش سر میخوره. اون رو با دستمال توی دستش خشک میکنه و پاهاش رو مکررا روی زمین میکوبه.

با دیدن آقای استایلز لبخندی از سر استرس میزنه و با دیدن ابروی بالای مرد لبخندش از بین میره "همراه من بیا."

لویی کمی عقب تر از هری، پشت به پشت حرکت میکنه و سرعت قدم هاش رو با سرعت قدم های مرد یکی میکنه و هری در عین شلختگی لویی، نظم غریبی رو دیده.

"من وسایلم رو با خودم آوردم، کتاب آناتومی، دفتر نکات، چرک نویس، پاک نویس—."

"نیازی نبود خیلی کیفت رو سنگین کنی، همون چیزهای معمول برامون کافی بود."

وارد کلاس میشن و هری میز استاد رو با دستش تکون میده، لویی ایستاده و نگاه میکنه و هری چند ثانیه صبر میکنه، از اینکه لویی در اوج باهوش بودن توی درس ها اینقدر توی کارهای معمولی خنگه، متعجبه، پس میگه:

"برو یه صندلی از اونجا بیار و رو به روی میز من قرار بده، باید زودتر شروع کنیم."

هری میز رو به حالت دلخواهش قرار میده و به لویی نگاه میکنه، ناخودآگاه نگاهش به سمت باسن لویی کشیده میشه، با

هر قدم باسنش ذره ای تکون میخوره و بالا و پایین میره.

لویی خم میشه، صندلی رو برمیداره و بی توجه دوباره به سمت استاد برمیگرده، اون رو روی به روی میز قرار میده و منتظر به هری نگاه میکنه.

مردی که با یک ابروی بالا ایستاده و پوزخند ریزی روی صورتشه، وقتی هری بهش اشاره میکنه تا بشینه، لویی درنگ نمیکنه و روی صندلی ای که اونجا قرار داده میشینه.

هری دستش رو به لبه ی صندلی میگیره و میگه: "اسکلت بدن دو بخشه."

به روی صندلی مینشینه. "بخش محوری و بخش ضمیمه ای..."

دست هاش رو به سمت کیفش میبره و آیپد بزرگی رو در میاره:

"دو بخشی که تو، لویی تاملینسون، پسری که اصلا ازش توقع نداشتم، توش F گرفته."

آیپد جلوی لویی قرار میگیره، اسکلتی که قسمت هایی ازش به رنگ قرمزه.

"پاشو بایست لویی."

لویی چند ثانیه مبهوت به هری نگاه میکنه؛ عینکش رو روی تیغه ی بینی جا به جا میکنه و بعد از گفتن 'چشم آقا' از جاش بلند میشه.

"برو و وسط کلاس بایست." لویی کاری که هری میگه رو انجام میده و دقیقا وسط کلاس خالی می ایسته.

هری از جاش بلند میشه و به سمت لویی میره، دستهاش دست های لویی لمس میکنن؛ دست های پسر سرده و لایه ای از عرق رو صورتش و کف دست هاش نشسته.

هری پشت لویی میره و لویی میدونه کوچکترین حرکتی از طرف اون، باعث عصبانیت استادشه. هری با گفتن هر کلمه، از پشت بدن لویی رو لمس میکنه: "بخش عمودی یا محوری استخوان بدن." و دستش از جمجمه تا پایین ترین نقطه ی کمر لویی حرکت میکنه، و با فاصله ی کمی از باسن لویی انگشتش می ایسته و

لویی چقدر احساس گر گرفتگی داره، هری لمسش میکنه و لویی داره از گرما خفه میشه.

هری جلوی صورت لویی قراره میگیره و ابروی بالا و اخم ریزی صحبت میکنه و لویی سر تا پا گوشه:

"جمجمه، صورت، استخوان شنوایی و استخوان لامی."

لویی سرش رو پایین میندازه و دست های خسته اش رو بالاتر میبره، جلوی هری خجالت میکشه و نمیتونه توی صورت مرد نگاه کنه.

هری انگشتش رو زیر چونه ی پسر میبره تا سرش رو بالا بیاره و با دست دیگه اش دست هاش رو میبنده تا پسر مجبور باشه صاف بایسته، اونطوری باسنش بیرون تر از وقتیه که مجبوره دست هاش رو صاف در هوا معلق نگه داره.

هر لمس هری باعث میشه لویی احساس گرمای شدیدی داشته باشه، نمیدونه خوشحاله یا ناراحت، فقط میدونه داره خفه میکشه.

"۲۹ استخوان." هری ابروش رو بالا میده و لویی لب هاش رو که از شدت گرما و استرس و خجالت خشک شدن با زبونش خیس میکنه.

حواس مرد پرت لب های درخشان میشن، لب هایی که به تازگی با زبون لویی خیس شدن و زیبان، مثل چشم های آبی، مثل باسن بزرگی که وقتی لویی راه میره تکون میخوره.

"چی گفتم؟"

"استخوا—"

هری وسط حرف لویی میپره.

"میتونی از لمس کردن اعضای من استفاده کنی."

لویی با دست های لرزون، عینکش رو به سمت عقب می گیره تا توی حالت درست قرار بگیرن.

"ب— بله."

لویی خودش میدونه، وقتی هری میگه 'میتونی کاری رو انجام بدی' یعنی باید انجامش بدی.

"استخوان ها دو بخش هستن، ضمیمه ای و محوری، استخوان محوری، قسمت عمودی بدنه، سر که شامل، جمجمه—"

لویی روی انگشت های پا بلند میشه و دستش رو بالا و به سمت سر هری میبره، موهاش رو لمس میکنه و به سختی آب دهانش رو قورت میده، موهای مرد نرم و زیبان و حالا انگشت های لویی بین فر موهای هری فرو رفتن.

"صورت، استخوان شنوایی و استخوان لامی." لویی دستش رو از بین موهای هری بیرون میاره، حالا میتونه به خود ناامید درونش بگه:

"بالاخره تونستم موهای هری استایلز رو لمس کنم."

دستش رو به استخوان فک هری میکشه، استخوانی که بیرون زده و خیلی خوب خودنمایی میکنه. "۲۹ استخوان."

"آفرین لویی، قسمت بعدی..." هری دست هاش رو به سمت سینه های لویی میبره و کف دست هاش نیپل های لویی رو لمس میکنن. "استخوان قفسه ی سینه،۱۲ جفت دنده و استخوان جناغ سینه." و دستش رو روی بدن لویی حرکت میده، بدن پسر زیر دست های بزرگ و انگشت های کشیده ی هری، خیلی نحیف و

کوچیکه.

"ستون مهره ها."

هری دوباره پشت لویی قرار گرفته و دست هاش بدن داغ لویی رو لمس میکنن.

"۷ مهره گردنی، ۱۲ مهره پشتی، ۵ مهره کمری، ۵ مهره بهم متصل خاجی و ۴ مهره به هم جوش خورده دنبالچه."

انگشت هری روی آخرین مهره های کمر لویی می ایسته و لویی به خودش می لرزه، هری پوزخند میزنه و لب هاش رو

روی هم فشار میده، اون هارو خیس میکنه و با اخم انگشتش رو از روی مهره های کمر لویی برمیداره.

"مجموعا چند استخوان؟"

"۷ مهره گردنی، ۱۲ تا آخرین مهره های کمر، ۵ مهره ی کمری، ۵ مهره ی خاجی و ۴ تا دنبالچه، مجموعا ۲۶ استخوان."

"خوبه، حواست جمعه."

هری خیلی آروم از پشت لویی بیرون میاد و ساعتش رو چک میکنه.

"سه دقیقه به پایان کلاس مونده، سوالی هست؟"

"نه،آقا."

"جلسه ی بعد، احتمالاً جلسه ی آخره، چون به خوبی یاد گرفتی، با همین روش ادامه میدیم، استخوان های ضمیمه ای و وظایف استخوان بندی محوری رو میگیم، دوباره از این مباحث ازت امتحان میگیرم لویی."

"بله آقا." لویی خیلی آروم از جاش تکون میخوره، هنوز جای انگشت اشاره ی هری روی دنبالچه اش رو حس میکنه و مقداری درد

توی شلوارشه، راه رفتن براش سخته.

"کلاس تمومه، میتونی بری."

هری منتظر می ایسته تا لویی تکون بخوره، بر آمدگی جلوی شلوارش مشخصه و میدونه داره پسر رو زیر نگاه خیره اش خجالت زده میکنه، با این حال با پوزخند محوی نگاه میکنه که پسر چطور خیلی آروم در حالی که سرش پایینه به سمت کیفش میاد، اون رو برمیداره و بعد برمیگرده تا دور شه و حتی اینکه اون به برآمدگی جلوی شلوارش دست میکشه هم از دید هری دور نمیمونه.

"لویی..." لویی برمیگرده و به هری نگاه میکنه، نگاه سبز مرد روی تمام بدن لویی حرکت میکنه و لویی معذب تر و شرمنده تر از

این نمیشه، واقعا وضعیتی نداره که بخواد بایسته و صبر کنه، باید زودتر خودش رو به دستشویی دانشگاه برسونه.

"اون نمره، آخرین F تمام دورانی بود که با من آناتومی میخونی، میفهمی چی میگم؟"

لویی گفت:" بله استاد."

"میتونی بری."

هری میگه و لویی با سرعت در رو باز میکنه و به سختی به سمت دستشویی دانشگاه میره.

در رو باز میکنه و خودش رو توی یکی از دستشویی ها پرت میکنه، کیفش رو روی جا لباسی کوچیک میذاره و کمربند شلوار جینش رو باز میکنه، باکسرش رو هم پایین میکشه و بعد دستش رو دور دیکش حلقه میکنه.

فکر کردن به هری استایلز باعث میشه بیشتر سفت بشه، جای تک به تک جاهایی که مرد لمس کرده میسوزه و لویی حس میکنه بچه است.

چند دقیقه طول میکشه تا لویی با ناله ی بلندی، کامش روی سرامیک ها و دیوار میریزه، شلوار و باکسرش رو سریعتر بالا میکشه و بعد از تمیز کردن رد کامش، خیلی زود از دستشویی بیرون میاد و با قامت هری استایلز رو به رو میشه.

مرد در حالی که داره دست هاش رو میشوره به پشتش نگاه میکنه و نگاه ترسیده ی لویی که تکیه اش رو به دیوار دستشویی داده.

"اوه، تاملینسون؟"

"من— من فکر میکردم شما از سرویس بهداشتی اساتید استفاده میکنید."

مرد دست هاش رو با دستمال خشک میکنه و با پوزخند محوی میگه: "فقط داشتم دست هام رو می شستم، در هر صورت، من باید برم، خدانگهدار."

لویی همچنان با چشم های ترسیده به هری نگاه میکنه تا مرد از در دستشویی دانشگاه خارج میشه و لویی نمیدونه چی

شده، پس تا چند دقیقه، همونطور همونجا میمونه...

************

بعد از پایان کلاس روانشناسی، وسایلش رو جمع میکنه و از بین جمعیت دانشجوها رد میشه و جلوی در اتاق اساتید می ایسته، چند دقیقه ی بعد، هری استایلز لویی رو میبینه و رو بهش میگه:

"چند لحظه پشت در بمون، دانشجوها که برن باهم میریم سر کلاس."

لویی سر تکون میده و جرئت نداره بابت اتفاق روز پیش تو صورت هری نگاه کنه، مردی که صدای ناله ی لویی رو توی دستشویی دانشگاه شنیده و احتمالا میدونه که لویی چرا سفت شده بوده.

لویی نمیخواد این احساس کودکانه اش رو حتی به روی خودش بیاره. حدود پنج دقیقه ی بعدش، هری از اتاق اساتید بیرون میاد، بدون نگاه کردن به لویی راه میوفته و لویی پشتش راه میوفته.

سعی میکنه به روی خودش نیاره ولی از اتفاقات روز پیش ناراحته و بابت شنیده شدن احتمالی صداش خجالت میکشه.

هری وارد کلاس میشه، پرده های کلاس رو میکشه و صداش، نفس لویی رو میبره:

"در کلاس رو ببند."

لویی در رو پشت خودش میبنده و نزدیک میاد.

"لباس هات رو در بیار."

"استاد—"

هری سرش رو بالا میاره و به لویی که ترسیده نگاهش میکنه، نگاه میکنه.

"فکر نمیکنم حرفی باقی گذاشته باشم، لباس هات رو در بیار و با لباس زیر جلوی من بایست."

"اما—"

" لخت شدن بدتر از شنیده شدن آه و ناله ی ناشی از ارگاسمه؟ نمیدونستم."

لویی لب هاش رو به دندون گرفت، هری اون رو شنیده و حالا داره به روش میاره. لویی جلو میره، بدون نگاه کردن به هری، جلوی جا استادی می ایسته و آروم پیرهنش رو از تنش در میاره.

"سریع تر، تمام روز وقت نداریم." لویی کمربند شلوارش رو باز میکنه و هری به پسر نگاه میکنه. بدنش خوش فرمه، بی نقصه و شکمش صافه.

شلوار جین از تن لویی بیرون میاد و روی یکی از صندلی ها تا شده گذاشته میشه.

لویی با پاهای لرزون جلوی هری میایسته و سرش پایینه.

دست هری ضربه ی محکمی به باسن لویی میزنه و بعد صدای مرد میپیچه:

"فکر کنم جلسه ی پیش گفته بودم اصلا از اینکه دانشجو سرش پایین باشه خوشم نمیاد." لویی لب هاش رو به دندون میگیره و سرش رو صاف نگه میداره.

دست هاش کنار بدنش قرار گرفتن و هری از بدن بی نقص پسر متعجبه. حتی باور نمیکرده لویی تاملینسون چنین بدن خوش فرمی داشته باشه.

"استخوان بندی ضمیمه ای." هری میگه و لویی دوباره بی توجه، سر تا پا گوشه.

"استخوان بندی ضمیمه ای یا آویزه ای." هری میگه و نگاهش توی چشم های لویی میوفته، نگاه پسر مضطربه و دست هاش لرزش خفیفی داره.

"قسمت فوقانی." دستش روی شونه های پسر میشینه و لویی لب هاش رو خیس میکنه و با شرم جلوی هری ایستاده. "قسمت سمت چپ و سمت راست." دست هاش روی ترقوه ی برجسته ی لویی میشینه و با هر کلمه به سمت همون نقطه حرکت میکنه: "ترقوه، کتف، بازو، زند زبرین، زند زیرین، استخوانهای مچ دست، کف دستی و انگشتان."

دست های بزرگ مرد روی دست چپ لویی کشیده میشن و بعد انگشت هاشون لا به لای انگشت های هم قفل میشن. "مجموعا ۳۲ استخوان."

دست های هری از دست های پسر فاصله میگیرن و روی لگنش مینشینن و لویی بدنش جمع میشه. " قسمت تحتانی استخوان ضمیمه ای." دست مرد به سمت دیک لویی حرکت میکنه و لویی داخل لپش رو گاز میگیره.

"لگن، ران، کشکک، درشت نی، نازک نی، استخوانهای مچ پا، کف پایی و انگشتان." هری پوزخند میزنه و به چشم های لویی که حالا ترسیده ان نگاه میکنه، دستش رو حرکت میده و لویی سرش رو پایین

میبره تا به دست های مرد نگاه کنه. "کسی گفت سرت رو پایین ببری تاملینسون؟"

"استاد من—"

"مجموعا ۳۱ استخوان." هری نزدیک تر میاد، لویی لب هاش رو گاز میگیره و اون هارو خیس میکنه؛ هنوز حتی نمیدونه داره چه اتفاقی میوفته.

هری آروم نزدیک شده و حالا دیکش، داره باکسر لویی رو لمس میکنه. " از اینجا به بعد، هر چی گفتم رو تکرار میکنی."

"ب— بله آقا."

صورت هاشون حالا نزدیک بهم قرار داره و لب های درخشان لویی، هری رو ترغیب میکنه تا لویی رو ببوسه؛ اگه هری استایلز دلش بخواد کاری رو انجام بده، پس بی درنگ انحامش میده و حالا بوسه های آرومش روی لب لویی میشینه، باشنیدن صدای ناله ی آروم لویی، پوزخند محوی رو لب های هری استایلز میشینه.

هری عقب میکشه اما لویی همراه باهاش میاد و ذره ای فاصله ی بینشون کم نمیشه، لویی داره سفت میشه و درد کمی بین پاهاش حس میشه، دست هاش روی شونه های هری قرار میگیرن و وزن قابل توجهی روی شونه های هری میوفته.

"حالت خوبه؟" لویی عقب میکشه، لب هاش رو خیس میکنه، گازشون میگیره و سرش رو آروم به نشانه ی مثبت تکون میده. گونه هاش

سرخن و از خجالت داره آب میشه.

"مطمئنی؟"

نگاه لویی بالا میاد، و روی لب های مرد می ایسته، پوزخند شفافی روی لب هاشه و لب های صورتی رنگش میدرخشن.

لویی احساس بدی داره، اون داشت از کشیدن شدن بدنش به دیک آقای استایلز لذت میبرد و این لذت ازش گرفته شده. حالا نمیدونه باید چیکار کنه پس فقط ناخودآگاه "نه" رو به زبون میاره.

"چی میخوای لویی؟" لویی دست هاش رو کنار پاهاش میاره، سرش رو پایین میندازه و نمیتونه کلمه ای حرف بزنه. چطور باید بگه نیاز داره تا

دوباره لمس بشه؟ نیاز داره تا درد بدنش رو با لمس های استادش از بین ببره؟ دست های هری داخل رون لویی میشینه و اون باکسر رو آروم از دور لگن پسر فاصله میده. "اینو میخوای؟ تو میخوای لمس بشی لویی، آره؟"

سر دیک لویی از باکسر بیرون اومده و مشخصه. مقداری قرمز رنگه و هری داره با ابروی بالا به همون ذره ی کوچیک از

دیک لویی نگاه میکنه و اون رو لمس میکنه.

لویی لب هاش رو داخل دهانش میبره و نفس عمیقی میکشه.

هری باکسر رو از تن پسر در میاره و به طرف یکی از صندلی ها پرت میکنه، حالا بدن عریان لویی جلوی هریه، بی هیچ پوششی.

"لگن سه بخش داره." دستش روی لگن لویی میشینه. "ایلیوم، پوبیس، ایسکیوم" دست هری بالز لویی رو لمس میکنه و و دوباره به لویی نزدیک میشه. اینبار دیک لویی مستقیما به زبری شلوار هری برخورد

میکنه. و هری تحریک شدن و سفت شدن دیک لویی توی دستهاش رو کاملا حس میکنه.

دست هری روی کناری ترین و بیرونی ترین قسمت لگن لویی میشینه. درست کمی بالاتر از استخوان وی لاین برجسته ی پسر.

"ایلیاک ِکِرست." هری عقب میکشه، دستش بالز لویی رو لمس میکنه. "مفصل سمفیز پوبیس." دستش رو میکشه و پشت لویی میایسته، ضربه ای به باسن پسر میزنه و میگه: "تکرار کن."

"مفصل سمفیز پوبیس." صدای پسر میلرزه و با برخورد انگشت های هری به لپ های باسنش، ناله ی کوتاهی از بین لب هاش خارج میشه، هری

پوزخند میزنه و با اشتیاق بیشتری انگشتش رو به سمت سوراخ لویی میبره.

" این مفصل باعث میشه لگن از قسمت پایین بهم متصل بمونه."

انگشتش رو روی دیک لویی که داره پریکام ترشح میکنه میکشه و اون رو به سوراخ لویی نزدیک میکنه، اولین انگشتش رو با فشار کمی وارد لویی میکنه.

"بهم بگو لگن چند بخش داره تا جایزه بگیری." انگشتش رو به آرومی حرکت میده و لویی رو ذره ای به سمت جا استادی خم میکنه، لویی ناله ی کوتاه و خفیفی میکنه و

لب هاش رو باز میکنه تا حرف بزنه.

" سه— آه، سه بخش، ایلیوم، پوبیس و— و اسکیوم."

"آفرین لویی." و انگشت دوم رو اضافه میکنه. لویی دست هاش رو به جا استادی میگیره و بیشتر خم میشه.

هری انگشت هاش رو حرکت میده تا وقتی که حس میکنه لویی باز شده و برای تسهیل حرکات، توی سوراخ لویی قیچی میزنه.

"تو به چیز بیشتری نیاز داری لویی؟ اگه چیز بیشتری بخوای میتونم اون رو هم بهت بدم؟ سوال هام رو جواب بده تا در قبالش چیزی که میخوای رو دریافت کنی."

لویی هیچ کنترلی نداره، افکارش در هم پیچیده و روی هیچ چیز به جز انگشت های بلند هری استایلز توی خودش تمرکز نداره.

"ایلیاک کرست چیه لویی؟"

"بیرونی— ترین استخوان لگن." سرعت حرکت هری بیشتر میشه، هری انگشت هاش رو بیرون میکشه و بدون هیچ درنگی، سه انگشت رو وارد لویی

میکنه.

لویی ناله ی بلندی میکنه و درد رو توی سوراخش میکنه، سوزش کوچکی که با وارد شدن سومین انگشت هری بهش وارد شد.

"این جایزه بود، سوال بعد..." و سه انگشت رو توی لویی حرکت میده، لویی قلبش تند میزنه و حرارت بدنش بالاست، به قدری که لایه ای از عرق روی

پوستشه.

" سمفیز پوبیس چیه لویی؟" سرعت حرکات انگشت های هری توی لویی بیشتر میشه و لویی مکررا ناله میکنه.

"من— خواهش میکنم— من نمیدونم."

هری انگشت سومش رو از توی لویی بیرون میکشه و ناله ای که لویی از سر ناآرومی و کلافگی میکنه، باعث سفت شدنش میشه.

"به ازاء هر جواب درست پاداش و به ازاء هر جواب غلط تنبیه در نظر گرفته میشه، پس خوب گوش بده تا دفعه ی بعد جایزه بزرگه رو بهت تقدیم کنم، اگه چیزی بیشتر از انگشت میخوای، باید بیشتر حواست رو جمع کنی."

هری دستش رو روی پایینی ترین استخون لگن لویی میکشه: "این انتهای مهره ی کمریه، میتونی بهم بگی چند تا مهره ی کمری داریم؟"

"پنج— پنج مهره ی کمری، اینا— جزو استخوان های محوری ان." صدای کشیدن شدن زیپ شلوار و بعد صدای باز شدن کمربند باعث میشه لویی ناخودآگاه لبخند بزنه، نمیدونه اینا

خوابن یا واقعیت.

"این جایزه است، برای سوالی که از جلسه ی قبل درست جواب دادی."

لویی ناله میکنه و چشم هاش توی کاسه میچرخن، قلبش تند تر میزنه و بیشتر خم میشه؛ در واقع بیشتر خم میشه تا هری راحت تر بتونه به کارش برسه.

هری دستش رو به دیک کاملا سفت لویی میکشه و پریکامش رو روی سوراخ پسر میریزه.

دیکش رو جلوی سوراخش تنظیم میکنه و به آرومی سر دیکش رو فرو میکنه، مقداری آروم حرکت میده تا بدن لویی عادت کنه و بعد سرعت رو به تدریج بیشتر میکنه؛ حرارت داخل لویی زیاده و چشم های هری دارن پوست و گوشت لویی رو شکاف میدن تا داخل لویی رو بررسی کنن.

لویی حالا کاملا روی جا استادی خم شده و بدنش زیر دستای بزرگ و پر قدرت هری استایلز قرار گرفتن؛هر چند ثانیه باسن لویی و بالزش چلونده میشه و ناله های بلندی از بین لب های هری خارج میشه.

باسن لویی، از سطح انتظار هری فراتر، بهتر و نرمتره و چلوندن باسن پسر، باعث میشه هری به وجد بیاد.

مرد زیر شکم لویی رو با دست نگه میداره و ضربه ی محکمی میزنه که با ناله ی بلند لویی و همینطور خودش همراهه.

پسر داغه و هری انتظار نداشته.

"اون پروستاته، چند جلسه ی دیگه توی کلاس بهش میرسیم. پروستات— فاک لویی—" نفس هری میبره، قیچی زدن و فینرینگ در باز شدن سوراخ لویی تاثیر چندانی نداشته و حالا لویی چیزی بزرگتر از انگشت

توی خودش داره که باعث شده نفس لویی از درد حتی بالا هم نیاد. هیچوقت به اینجاش حتی فکر هم نکرده بوده.

"پروستات غده ایه که باعث سفیدی کام میشه و ۳۰ درصد از مایع ی منی رو تشکیل میده."

هری میگه ناله های هر دو نفر تو فضای کلاس اکو میشه؛ بعد از ضربه های پی در پی، سریع و محکم که برخوردش دقیقا با پروستات لوییه؛ لویی ناله ی بلندی میکنه؛ کمرش رو قوس میده و قبل از گفتن کلمه ای با فشار زیاد کامش روی جا استادی میریزه. هری باسن لویی رو میچلونه و ضربه ی محکمی به باسن پسر میزنه.

بالزش به لپ های باسن لویی میخورن و صدا تولید میکنن. ضربه ها سریع تر میشن تا جایی که هری پاهاش میلرزه و با ناله ی بلندی سوراخ لویی از کام آقای استایلز پر میشه.

لویی حرارت مایع داغی رو توی خودش حس میکنه، حس میکنه دیواره های باسنش دارن با اون حرارت آروم میگیرن.

لب هاش رو گاز میگیره و به طرف هری که کیفش رو برداشته و شلوارش بسته است نگاه میکنه. مرد پوزخند میزنه، لب هاش رو روی لب های لویی قرار میده، پسر رو میبوسه و قبل از بیشتر کردن فاصله ی صورت هاشون زیر لب میگه:

" خیالت از بابت اون F راحت؛ اگه بازم خواستی کلاس خصوصی برداری، من در دسترسم." و بعد از کلاس خارج میشه.

لویی چند لحظه صبر میکنه، مغزش قدرت بررسی نداره، کام استادش به ارومی ازش خارج میشه و لویی با خودش فکر میکنه 'بالاخره به آرزوش رسید'.


End file.
